battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cold War
The Cold War is a fictional conflict depicted in the video game Battlefield 2142 and its expansion Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike, fought between the European Union and the Pan-Asian Coalition. It is not to be confused with the Cold War fought by NATO and the Warsaw Pact from 1946-1991. Description The Cold War is essentially a world war that took place in the 22nd Century; starting in October of 2139 and ending sometime during or after 2147. The main reason for the outbreak of the war was the onset of a new Ice Age at the beginning of the 22nd Century, which caused vital natural resources to shrink and become scarce. Whilst the EU had the resources to sustain itself, PAC did not and eventually found no viable options other than taking resources by force. History By early 2138, the world's six factions were heavily fortified, ready to battle over the world's remaining land and resources. Expecting an invasion by the PAC into the agriculture-rich plains of Northern Africa, the European Union concentrated its resources along the Mediterranean, ready to assist the Union of African States. A foray by two PAC battalions into Egypt seemed to confirm their suspicions, but the attacks were merely decoys, meant to distract the world from the PAC's primary objective, to destroy the military might of the EU's premiere units still located in Europe. The Cold War began in October 2139 with coordinated PAC invasions from the Persian Gulf to the Baltic Sea. In November, as part of Operation Canute, three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov entered Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe. The EU's Krieg Panzer 2nd Regiment fiercely defended the city for over four months until the PAC's elite Central Command Group broke through their southern flank, forcing them to withdraw. The Battle of Minsk featured the first frontline use of the militarized Titan, forever altering the character of modern warfare. PAC was quick to move on from their first victory, swiftly pushing towards Germany- the centre of the EU. In February 2140, the PACs X and II Command Divisions swept through Serbia and trapped the EU 9th Armored Corps in the heart of Belgrade. A massive ice wall blocking its retreat, the EU force, inspired by General Emil Nikoli, staged a tenacious resistance. In March, the PACs Northern Command Group arrived through recently annexed Bulgaria. Led by a swift, V-shaped formation of T-39 Bogatyr battle walkers, the bolstered PAC forces burst through the EUs eastern flank and forced their surrender. With control of Eastern Europe, the PAC turned its sights to the EUs central command in Berlin. Berlin was the capital of the EU and if PAC could take it, then they would be in a position to quickly drive back the EU resistance. On July 10th, 2140, as part of Operation Thunder, fifteen squadrons of PAC gunships wrested control of the skies above eastern Germany. The victory allowed PAC Titans to airdrop entire regiments of the Northern Command Group behind the EUs Brandenburg Line. Surrounded, the EU Expeditionary Force quickly capitulated. The path to Berlin was cleared. On August 15th, the PAC waged an all-out offensive on the city. After two months of intense fighting, Berlin fell. The remaining EU forces retreated to France where they would make a last stand before evacuating to Africa. By the end of 2140, the PAC occupied much of Europe but had yet to gain control of the Mediterranean. Northern France represented a key strategic passage, but it was a narrow one, given the wall of ice that had advanced all the way to the 49th parallel. The PAC sped into Lorraine to find a small but resilient EU company holding a section of the Maginot Wall in Verdun. The A-8 Tiger main battle tank more than held its own against the newer Type 21 Nekomata hover tank, allowing the EU to hold the position for almost a month before a fresh onslaught forced them back. By 2142, Cerbre Landing was the last EU stronghold on the European continent. The port served as the chief defensive hub for the EUs Northern Mediterranean operations. Tasked with seizing the harbor, PAC General Yuri Vladomirovic used commando units equipped with the new IT-33 Optical Camouflage to infiltrate the city. Once inside they sabotaged the defenses, allowing the General to land his forces in the main harbor. There they faced the Hell Brigade, the EUs premiere infantry unit, assigned to defend the city. The ensuing violence would establish Cerbre Landing as the most fierce and costly battle of the Cold War. Following the defeat of the EU army in Europe, the stage was set for the PAC military to force its way into the EU-occupied African mainland. In February 2142, the EU formed The Mediterranean Wall, a line of defenses along the North African coast from Morocco to Egypt. Meanwhile, the PAC was drawing up a series of deception plans under the codenames Kupalo, Dazhbog and Perun. These exercises were designed to preoccupy and divide the EU forces in preparation for the PACs primary mission, Operation Motherland, a comprehensive, multi-pronged assault on the African continent. The attack on Camp Gibraltar was the first deception attack used by the PAC to draw EU forces out of position. Although not of military significance, the site was an important staging point for refugees from the western Mediterranean territories. On April 10th 2142, the PACs AA Command Division attacked the camp. The EUs 4th and 5th Armored Battalions were tasked with defending Camp Gibraltar. The PAC troops fought vigorously but conservatively. The EU commander relied on sniper tactics to hold key positions in an attempt to occupy the PAC forces as long as possible. As the PAC launched diversionary strikes from Italy into North Africa, it secretly gathered forces in the Sinai Peninsula to prepare for a full-scale assault on the continent. On May 1st, four PAC Command Divisions flew into Libya to engage the EUs 6th Army Group. This left the 5th Corps at the Suez Canal without support when the Southern Command Group, led by General Muunokhoi, raced into Egypt. The EU forces staved off Min-shiks army until help finally arrived via the 10th Airborne Division. Had the PAC seized the Suez Canal, it would have severely compromised the EUs ability to defend Africa. In an attempt to stop the flow of EU reinforcements to the Suez Canal, the PAC launched a series of raids against key transportation hubs. The most vital of these targets was Tunis Harbor. Fog in the Strait of Sicily, allowed the PAC to land its 8th Command Regiment almost on top of the harbor defenses. This strategy enabled them to pin the EU forces in the harbor with the Mediterranean at their backs. The Valkyrie Brigade formed the backbone of the EUs defense with their company of L-5 Reisig Battlewalkers. By the end of 2142, freezing temperatures, mass migration and warfare had rendered most of the PAC occupied territories uninhabitable. Desperate to sustain its dwindling population, the PAC changed its military focus to capturing key energy, food and water supplies. Shuhia Tabia, a large-scale, EU agricultural project located in northern Egypt, was one of the PACs primary targets. On November 11th, a fleet of Titans carrying six PAC Command Divisions flew into the skies above Shuhia Tabia. They were immediately greeted by the EUs 2nd Army. The resulting battle raged for more than a year. PAC satellites located the Sidi Power Plant during this time. The station produced an immense amount of energy and more than enough to supply the Coalition with power to many of its members. As PAC began to shift into an attack position, the EU took notice and sent a small army to defend. At first, the PAC utilized its depleted Titan fleet conservatively in its attack on the Sidi Power Station. Similarly, the EU relegated its armada to primarily non-battle zone transportation duties. Soon, however, the ground war intensified. More air support and delivery was required. Within a month, the skies were again filled with Titans. But the battle quickly turned sour and ended in a stalemate, with PAC seriously crippled and the EU force badly wounded. Nevertheless, PAC ceased the attack on the station in order to recoupriate. The war in Africa eventually began to come to a close. Repeated PAC attacks, including endless assaults across the Suez Canal, had failed to break the European armies and the once massive PAC Titan fleet had almost been decimated. The situation had evolved in Central Europe, 2145. A few years into the most desperate struggle in the history of mankind, temperatures were dropping fast but war was setting Europe ablaze. With the bulk of the EU army mired in fierce fighting to the south, the Pan Asian Coalition forces marched unhindered into the European heartland, seizing the most defensible urban and mountainous positions in anticipation of a European retaliation from Africa. After six years under siege, the EU made plans to go on the offensive whilst the PAC was crippled and push them out of Europe. The first EU units landed in France in early 2145. As the EU forces advanced through Europe, the frozen Rhine – an almost impassable barrier of icebergs and crevasses – became an important line of defence once again. On March the 7th 2145, 200 years to the day since the U.S. 9th Armored Division crossed the Remagen bridge in World War II, the EU launched a bold attack across the Rhine in the hope of establishing a foothold on its eastern shores. The brand new A-3 Goliath APC saw combat for the first time during the ensuring battle; leading the way across the bridge to the far side where the PAC defenders quickly surrendered, allowing the EU to push into Germany. EU commanders in the continent began to split off to focus on separate targets. One of these forces headed towards the Alps. The Port Bavaria Titan supply base, high up in the Alps, was once a vital stronghold for the EU forces. However, as the war between the PAC and the EU progressed, the European nations had to retreat from the area back during the initial invasion of Europe, leaving the base open for PAC use. Now the EU made a determined effort to take back control of the vital link in the PAC Titan supply chain, eventually succeeding. The victory effectively ended the threat of PAC Titans in Europe, a monumental achievement for the EU. The armies swept through Germany, crushing the cold-weakened PAC defenders wherever they headed. In the late summer of 2145, EU forces had reclaimed most of Western Europe and the heartlands of old East Germany and the state of Saxony lay before them. As the arctic winter drew closer, they staged a night assault on the city of Leipzig, the last stronghold of the PAC forces in Europe. A single Titan that remained over the city was downed by EU commandos and crashed in the city park. A heavily defended canal split the city in two. The EU forces even positioned static pod launchers near the canal to aid their infantry assaults. Leipzig took the EU by surprise, as they had had a relatively easy time compared to the beginning of the war. The Pan-Asian Coalition was finally pushed out of Germany, and subsequently Europe, in late 2145. However the war had not finished and smaller skirmishes would be fought right up to 2147. But PAC was severely crippled; unable to launch a retaliation and The Cold War can be said to have really ended at the end of 2145. Other Engagements Although the primary warzone was in both Europe and Africa during The Cold War, the two sides fought in several other locations throughout the world. The EU was one of the most powerful organisations at the time, second only to PAC, and had a prescense as far as the Pacific. 'Middle East' *'Karkand:' During the attack on the Suez Canal, the EU discovered a Titan Factory that had recently been established in the city of Karkand to help fuel the PAC war effort on Africa. They quickly assembled a small strike force to take out the factory and end its production of vital Titan equipment. The operation succeeded, but there were still numerous other Titan factories that threatened the EU. *'''Highway Tampa: '''By the 22nd Century, the Middle East had been mostly drained of its oil reserves. But the EU Forces had set their sights on the expanse in the Arabian Peninsula once known as Highway Tampa after PAC had been defeated in Africa. In a desperate attempt to keep their mechanized divisions operational the EU needed to claim the surviving oil reserves and seize the only remaining harbor from the PAC control. Category:Battlefield 2142